Honey Trap
by LE McMurray
Summary: The team find a woman wounded on a routine mission but is she what she appears to be and why is she so interested in McKay?


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Here it is, my first go at Atlantis fic, I'm so proud.

I have so far seen up to Suspicion and I'm really enjoying it. This is set sometime past where I've seen so no spoilers other than them being there.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

* * *

Rodney McKay.

He stared at his name scribbled down on the pad wondering why he couldn't have been given a better name, one that could at least give a cool nickname.

Tapping his pen against the pad he sighed hearing the sound of someone walking towards his lab. He'd claimed this room as soon as he had found it thankful that Elizabeth hadn't refused, instead she seemed quite happy to allow him his own space whereas others were working in large groups. Thinking about it now though it was very possible she'd agreed because no one else wanted to work around him.

He knew he could be a pain in the ass but then a lot of people who were smart could be. He knew for a fact that back in the SGC Daniel Jackson the man who opened the damn Stargate drove O'Neill absolutely insane as well as a few others when he got into the mood so why shouldn't he?

Rodney took a drink of his coffee wincing at how cold it was now; he'd never been the most social of people and had recently found that his life was quite empty of people who would actually miss him. That was one of the reasons he barely hesitated to come to Atlantis. Though he had to admit he was getting close to a few people here.

He and Carson talked a lot, both were workaholics whose relationships with the opposite sex seemed to fizzle and die before an anniversary of any kind could be reached.

Elizabeth was someone he admired a great deal especially with how she handled the pressure of this place on her shoulders.

Sheppard and Ford were okay considering they were military and Teyla was something of a mystery but he could carry on a conversation with her at least.

x

"Rodney," Elizabeth's voice interrupted his musings as she entered the room, "You are due to leave in about half an hour."

"I know," he replied showing her the small device he had on the bench, "I was just seeing if I could work this out."

"Well, you should get something to eat before you leave," Atlantis' leader couldn't help but smile, "Major Sheppard doesn't feel you should eat as you walk."

"Ha ha," Rodney said flatly, "I'll be ready to go when they are."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded heading to leave before stopping and turning back to him, "You know you don't always have to be working."

"Well unfortunately the cinema complex here sucks," Rodney replied dryly, "Otherwise I'd go see a movie."

She rolled her eyes at him and left before he could apologise.

"And that is why your last girlfriend told you to jump off a cliff," he muttered to himself, "Insult and isolate, great way to treat your friends."

With a sigh he checked his clock and hauled himself off his seat, it was time to go.

* * *

The planet had very little to it. Trees, trees, a few hills, some lovely bushes and then trees.

"I think we can safely say there is absolutely nothing here," Sheppard announced.

"That's a fair bet," Ford agreed, "Head back?"

"Definitely," Sheppard sighed, "I could use an early night."

Rodney nodded his agreement but as they started back to the Puddle Jumper movement nearby behind the underbrush caught his eye.

"What's that?" he murmured veering off to have a look aware that Teyla was following him.

As he pushed his way through the underbrush Rodney stopped in amazement to find a woman lying in the mud, a deep cut across her forehead under her shoulder length light red-brown hair. Rodney frowned at the way she was laying her shoulder looked further down than it should be.

"Major," Rodney called as Sheppard and Ford joined them, "She needs medical attention."

Sheppard glanced over the woman and nodded quickly, "We'll get the jumper and come for you so we don't have to carry her too far."

Rodney nodded as he pulled out his medical kit, "Hurry."

x

Rodney carried the woman out of the puddle jumper to where Carson was waiting for them.

"Here," the Doctor told Rodney, "Place her here."

"I think she's got a dislocated shoulder," Rodney informed him, "Several cuts and bruises but I didn't see anything that looked like she'd been shot."

"Thanks," Carson told him before he and the rest of the medical team disappeared taking the woman with them.

"Come on McKay," Sheppard called forcing the scientists attention away from their guest, "Let's go get cleaned up."

Rodney nodded and followed on. Once he'd got rid of his pack he went to clean up his mind wandering to the woman they'd found, wondering how she was, who she was and how she'd ended up unconscious in the middle of a deserted planet. Checking the clock he saw he was due to join the others to debrief Weir on their latest mission and sighed, what more could they tell her.

x

"Where am I?"

Carson turned to find his patient wakening looking confused.

"Easy," he told her, "You're safe."

"Where am I?" the woman asked again.

"This is Atlantis base," Carson told her, "I'm Dr Beckett, how do you feel?"

"Sore," she sighed.

"You have a dislocated shoulder," Carson explained, "Which I've put back in place. I'll give you something for the pain and you'll have to leave it in that sling."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him.

"How's our patient?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in flanked by Rodney and Sheppard.

"She's awake and should be fine within a day or two," Carson told them.

Elizabeth nodded before walking over to the bed, "My name's Elizabeth Weir, I'm the leader of Atlantis."

"My name is Letje," she introduced herself, her voice soft, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Well its Dr McKay you should be thanking," Elizabeth smiled moving out of the way allowing Rodney to step forward.

She smiled softly looking up at him from under her eyelashes, "Thank you so much."

"It…em…was...my pleasure," Rodney managed to say a little distracted by her smile.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Elizabeth asked, "How did you end up there?"

"I…" the woman frowned, "I was running from Gret."

"Gret?" Sheppard spoke for the first time.

Letje turned to him, "He will kill me if he finds me."

"He won't find you here," Rodney assured her, looking embarrassed as she touched his hand.

"Well Letje needs her rest," Carson interrupted them, "So everyone else go now."

"Keep me apprised of her condition," Elizabeth ordered as she moved the two men out of the room.

"Dr McKay," Letje called after him.

"Yes?" Rodney looked surprised.

"You will come back?" she asked softly.

"Ah…sure," he managed more than a little shocked, "I'll let you rest just now though."

As he left Carson caught his eye and grinned at him making him grimace back at the doctor.

* * *

"It is very beautiful here," Letje said as they walked along the balcony looking across the ocean.

"It is," Rodney agreed, "Though I'd feel better if I could see land."

Letje laughed gently touching his arm with her uninjured hand making him cough slightly uncomfortable.

"We should get you back to the infirmary," Rodney told her, "Carson will go spare if I keep you out too long."

"I've been meaning to ask," she said curiosity in her dark blue eyes as they headed back to the infirmary, "What do you do?"

Rodney laughed, "I study all the devices we find."

"Devices?" she asked confused.

"The technology we have in this city is very advanced and I learn about it," he shrugged.

"That is incredible," Letje sighed, "You must be extremely brilliant."

Rodney felt a blush heat up his neck as he looked back out across the ocean, "I'm one of the best," he told her, "Although I could name one person much better than me. Thankfully she's in a whole other galaxy."

Letje laughed at his resigned expression taking his arm as they continued along their way.

"Dr McKay," Teyla said as she walked into their path.

"Evening Teyla," Rodney smiled at the leader of the Athosians, "Letje this is Teyla."

"A pleasure to meet you properly," Teyla said formally.

"You too," Letje nodded before turning back to Rodney, "I should return to the infirmary."

"Of course," Rodney moved her along smiling at Teyla who watched them leave suspicion filling her eyes.

x

"Dr Weir," Teyla called to the base's leader, "I need to speak to you."

"Of course," Elizabeth motioned Teyla to join her as she walked through the control centre.

"It is about …," Teyla started, "There is something…I…"

"Teyla?" Elizabeth asked amazed at how the usually confident woman seemed so hesitant.

"I hate to do this," Teyla said, "And I am unsure about this but the woman who we brought back a few days ago..."

"Letje."

"Yes," Teyla sighed, "There is something about her I find unsettling."

"Could it be she seems to have a thing for McKay?" Elizabeth joked.

"That is one of the things that is unsettling me," Teyla smiled before becoming serious once more, "It is more a feeling than anything but I do not trust her."

"Thank you for your concern," Elizabeth told her, "I'll make a point of keeping an eye on her."

"Should we warn…"

"No," Elizabeth cut her off, "I think that would be counterproductive."

"Of course," Teyla nodded, "I shall also watch her."

"Just make sure neither she nor McKay know."

* * *

Rodney smiled as Letje walked into the lab, "Hi."

"Do you mind if I spend some time here?" she asked sweetly, "I do not know anyone else really and I am interested in what you were telling me."

"Not at all," Rodney smiled some more, "I'm more than happy to have you here."

Letje settled into the seat, brushing back her shoulder length hair watching him as he studied the several of the devices found over the past few months. He could feel her eyes on him as he worked and answered any questions she had without his usual exasperation at being interrupted. He looked up at the clock and realised that it was lunchtime, normally he would just eat a bar of chocolate or something similar but since she was here and recovering from her injuries.

"Do you want to go get some food?" he asked.

"That would be nice," Letje smiled taking his arm as they headed to what was nicknamed 'The Banqueting Hall'.

x

"Does anyone else find this bizarre?" Sheppard asked when Rodney and Letje walked in and took a seat in the corner.

"You mean that a woman who looks like that seems to like McKay?" Ford asked, "Hell yes."

Sheppard laughed, "Well he was the one who found her, maybe she's just grateful."

"Grateful is one thing," Ford said, "But to have to listen to him talk for more than ten minutes that's just masochistic."

"Masochistic? You've been spending far too much time around the scientists," Sheppard told the younger man.

"Hey guys," Elizabeth joined them, "What's so interesting?"

"We're watching McKay and his groupie," Sheppard told her.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Teyla doesn't trust her."

"She's spent almost every minute she can with McKay," Sheppard reminded her, "I feel sorry for the woman."

"Come on Rodney's not _that_ bad," Elizabeth stood up for their resident genius.

"When you've been out on a mission with him then you can comment," Sheppard grinned, "I don't know she seems nice enough. She's interested in us and I suppose he is one of the best people to talk to about it."

Elizabeth laughed, "He's quite taken by her."

"I'd worry about that," Ford told her.

x

Letje's hand rested on his arm as they walked and Rodney was finding this extremely distracting. She was beautiful and sweet and gentle and seemed to be genuinely interested in him which in itself he found unusual.

"Where are we going?" Letje asked.

"It's a surprise," Rodney grinned at her, "Come on you wanted to see some incredible things."

Letje gasped as she saw the ships sitting all around the room, "They are amazing"

"Aren't they?" Rodney grinned, "Do you want to see inside one?"

"No one will object?" she asked.

"They probably would if they knew," he laughed, "Come on."

She followed him inside the small ship heading up to the controls as the door closed behind them.

"What do you think?" Rodney asked.

She turned and smiled at him stepping closer, "It is incredible though made better by having such wonderful company."

"Ah…" he stammered a little, his brain telling him this couldn't be real but Letje moved closer to him and touched her lips to his.

Rodney closed his eyes as she kissed him feeling her hand slide along his neck as the kiss deepened, sharp pain shot through his neck and blackness was all he knew.

x

Letje let the man drop wiping her mouth before she pulled off the sling and clicked her shoulder back into its proper place. They really were amazingly gullible, she thought as she sat at the controls leaving McKay were he had fallen. She knew she had to be getting soft in her old age as she'd made sure he hadn't hit his head when he fell although that would be bad for the price if he had a concussion.

Manipulating the controls Letje overrode the system so she could get through the Stargate and to her buyer. She was impressed by the ship; she would have to keep this she mused as it moved her to the Stargate. She dialled the address and saw the event horizon appear.

x

"Who opened the Gate?" Elizabeth yelled.

"No idea," Grodin said, "But one of the Jumpers is being used."

"Major Sheppard?" she called over the radio.

"What?" the reply came from behind her.

"If you're here," Elizabeth spun before spinning back, "Who's in there?"

They watched as the Jumper was lowered down.

"Shut it down," Elizabeth ordered.

"I'm trying," Grodin said, "The control panel won't respond."

"Shield," Sheppard ordered.

"Which is not working because the panels aren't working," Grodin replied grimacing as the ship slid through the Gate, "They're gone."

Elizabeth stared in horror before turning to the Major, "I want everybody accounted for. Now."

* * *

His head ached, his neck ached and he was confused as hell. Opening his eyes Rodney saw Letje sitting in the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling himself off the ground.

"Look who's awake," Letje said, her voice had changed from the soft, sweet lilt she'd always had now it was harder filled with sarcasm.

"Letje?" he staggered to where she was sitting and made a move to take control of the ship.

The woman moved with a speed he'd never seen forcing him against the wall her hand gripping his neck squeezing his larynx.

"I can kill you at least five ways without moving my hand from your neck," she told him sharply, "So unless you want me to tie you up and gag you, sit down and shut up."

Shaking he sunk into a seat once she let him go, the woman he'd spent the past few days with was gone and he couldn't help but feel an ache for that.

"Oh don't sulk," Letje told him with an amused laugh, "I really do like you Rodney; you're going to bring me a lot of wealth."

"How?" he asked despite himself.

Letje turned to him her dark blue eyes settling on his, "The technology left by the ancestors is dotted around our galaxy and there are very few that have any idea what to do with it but your knowledge of that technology Rodney makes you a valuable commodity."

"Why not just grab me when I found you?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know you were the one," she laughed at him, "I overheard while we were in the ship you talking about what you were working on and I knew then you were the one for me."

"How touching," Rodney sneered, "My hearts all aflutter."

"It was when I kissed you," she laughed, "If I'd known how easy this would be I'd have done it the first day."

x

"McKay's gone," Sheppard reported, "Along with our guest."

"Damn," Elizabeth sighed, "I should have taken Teyla's warning much more serious. Rodney wouldn't have gone willingly."

"I managed to undo the damage she did to the systems," Grodin reported, "It wasn't the best job in the world, it was just enough to get her and McKay out of here."

"Why McKay?" Sheppard asked, "I mean what did she want with him?"

"His knowledge," Ford spoke up, "There is no other explanation."

Elizabeth frowned as Sheppard smirked slightly, "Do we have the Gate address?"

"Yes," Grodin replied, "But it's more than likely she's no longer there."

"Okay, she's got McKay. Where does she go?" Sheppard asked, "There's gotta be a plan."

"I have an idea," Teyla said as she joined them, "And I apologise for not thinking of this earlier."

"What is it Teyla?" Elizabeth asked motioning her to sit.

"I have heard of people who hoard technology from the ancestors," Teyla explained, "Someone who could deduce how to make them work is a valuable commodity."

"You know where we can find these people?" Sheppard asked.

"I know a place to start," Teyla nodded.

"Then go get our boy back," Elizabeth ordered.

x

Rodney watched as she set the ship down on a planet similar to the one they'd found her on.

"Let's go," she motioned to the hatch.

"Where?"

"Rodney, this isn't an invitation," Letje smiled with mock sweetness, "Go or I hurt you."

With a sigh he walked out going where she ordered, shivering in the cool air. He didn't have a jacket and hadn't been expecting to need one.

"Right where I left it," Letje murmured as she removed a bag hidden within a tree.

Sensing a chance to escape Rodney didn't hesitate and ran back to the Jumper; he could hear her behind him and hoped he could get the hatch closed before she could get in.

"Hurry," he murmured as the Hatch closed slowly wincing as she slid inside just before it closed.

"Rodney," she sighed aiming a weapon at him, "Anyone would think you don't like me."

"Considering you're a maniacal bitch," he retorted.

Letje laughed harshly, "Ah such sweet talk. Turn around and get on your knees."

"What?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" she snapped, "Do it or I fire."

Rodney turned and knelt, hearing a strange snap behind him, "What are you doing?"

"A little restraint is needed by you," Letje told him, "So I'm giving you a little restraint."

He felt her press against him, her breath hot against his ear.

"Do you like feeling me here?" she whispered huskily.

"I'd rather you go to hell," Rodney told her.

"Not going to happen," Letje laughed clicking something around his neck, "You can get up now."

Rodney frowned confused as she sat back down in the pilot's seat; he stood up and reached up to his neck crying out at the shock he received.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"That will keep you in line," Letje smiled holding up a small silver box, "The collar will shock you every time you touch it or if I press this button," she grinned as she did just that sending a sharp painful shock through him.

"Bitch," he muttered trying to catch his breath.

"Oh honey," Letje sighed fluttering her eyes at him, "You sweet talker," she laughed as he glared at her, "Oh one more thing you should know about the collar, if someone tries to remove it without the key then…well let's just say you're body looks better with something above the shoulders."

Ice gripped his heart and any hope he'd had of getting away from her left him.

x

The psychotic woman who was holding him hostage had suddenly decided to put him in the back portion of the ship about ten minutes before and Rodney hoped he was getting on her nerves. It was pretty clear she wouldn't kill him but then again the shocks from his collar weren't exactly a picnic.

The door opened again and he couldn't help but stare at her. She'd changed from what they'd given her to wear into a skin-tight dark brown jumpsuit. He noticed the key to the collar sitting on her belt along with what he could only call a gun.

"Do you like?" Letje asked seductively.

"I was wondering where the best place to stick a knife was," Rodney replied.

Letje walked to him and slid her hand down his chest, "And here I thought we were getting along so well."

"You're insane," Rodney told her.

"No, insane is someone who does something without a reason," Letje took her seat again, "I have a very good reason for doing this. Money and lots of it. Sit down Rodney, we're almost there."

x

She watched from the shadows as Letje strolled through the market a man trailing behind her every so often receiving a shock if he lagged behind too much. Gritting her teeth she turned to the man beside her.

"I have her," the woman told him, "Looks like she got what she wanted."

"You have to stop her," the man murmured.

"All I need is the proper distraction to get him away from her and I'll head out past the rim," she told him, "Be careful, and remember Letje will kill you if she gets you."

"You too."

x

"Why are we here?" Rodney demanded.

Letje sighed in annoyance; he'd been being as irritating as possible for most of the journey here.

"So I can finally dump you to annoy someone else," she retorted.

"Am I getting to you?" he managed to grin, "Am I getting to you?"

Letje didn't bother replying instead she hit him with a continuous shock smiling as he cried out in pain. Waiting until he pulled himself off the ground Letje started walking again.

"You know that's killing brain cells," Rodney told her.

"It's a shame it can't kill the ones connected to your mouth," Letje muttered, as they arrived at a large white building that reminded Rodney of a church.

"Nice digs," Rodney said pleased when she grimaced though as she pulled out the control to his collar he winced waiting for the pain. It never came.

* * *

Sheppard manoeuvred the Jumper to land wondering how they could find McKay amongst all the chaos around them.

"I shall speak," Teyla told him, "Stay quiet and look intimidating."

"We can do that," Sheppard grinned, "Dr Beckett, stay with the Jumper and Ellis. We'll radio if we need you."

"Of course," Carson nodded.

"Ford, Teyla let's go," Sheppard ordered.

The busy market place around them was filled with people and animals making for an interesting smell to say the least.

"Teyla," a man called as they walked through the crowds, "What brings you here?"

"I need to find Xang," Teyla replied coldly, "Where is he these days?"

"Why would I…" the man trailed off as Teyla motioned to Sheppard who aimed his gun in the man's face.

"I will not tolerate nonsense," Teyla stated, "Now where is Xang?"

x

"Who's Xang?" Sheppard asked as they walked back to the Jumper.

"A collector of technology of the ancestors," Teyla explained, "It is more than likely he is who Letje would be taking McKay to, if not then it is likely he knows who she is working for."

"That's a good thing," Ford murmured, "If this guy has ancient tech, won't he use it against us?"

"It is doubtful," Teyla replied moving out of the way of some children.

"Why?" Ford asked.

Teyla laughed, "Because the reason they need McKay is to work the technology."

"Let's get going," Sheppard told them, "The sooner we get McKay back the sooner we can all go back to wanting to shoot him."

* * *

Rodney would never be able to tell what had actually happened but one minute he was standing with Letje waiting to be handed over for a small fortune the next he was rolling down a hill with someone else who was swearing in his ear before he had the wind knocked out of him when he struck the ground.

A hand grabbed his shirt, "Move," a woman ordered pulling him into a cave.

Rodney didn't have any time get his bearings as his back hit the wall hearing ships take off somewhere near him.

"We made it," the woman sighed in relief.

Turning Rodney got a good look at her and stopped staring in astonishment, "Letje?"

She looked almost exactly like the woman who had abducted him, except her eyes were bright green, her hair was dark red hanging down her back and she was wearing a black version of the jumpsuit.

"No," she told him.

"Then who the hell are you?" he cried his headache not helping.

"My name is Kiara," she introduced herself; "I would be Letje's sister. Twin to be exact."

"Oh great from one member of the psycho family to another," Rodney grimaced sliding down the wall to sit, "Go ahead, hit the collar."

Kiara laughed, "I'm not my sister," she pulled out a key and released him from the restraint.

Rodney sighed in relief rubbing his neck, "What are you doing then?"

She smiled, "Stopping her."

x

Rodney followed the woman who had 'rescued' him as she headed to the Stargate.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

"To my ship," she told him, "Letje will work out soon enough that she's chasing the wrong people and start coming after us. If I can get to my ship then I can get us to somewhere where I'll be in control of the situation."

"Situation?" Rodney asked.

"Look…what's your name?"

"McKay," he told her.

"McKay, my job is to capture my sister and stop her illegal activities," Kiara explained, "Help me and I'll get you home."

"Help you?" he cried in astonishment.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "McKay, I am not my sister and I'm not going to force you to help me however I still need you. She's coming after you no matter where you go because you are the first person she's ever found with the knowledge of the ancestor's technology."

"I'm the bait?"

"You could put it that way," Kiara replied.

"No way," Rodney cried, "Not a chance in hell."

"Fine," Kiara shrugged as they reached the Stargate, "Go back to your home and keep watching over your shoulder for her to come after you."

Rodney sighed in annoyance, "Fine."

* * *

Sheppard motioned Ford to take the controls as he headed back to where Teyla was sitting.

"What's up?" he asked sitting across from her.

"I feel responsible," Teyla told him, "I knew that people like Letje existed and I never warned you."

"This isn't your fault," he told her, "And as much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't McKay's fault. He just wanted to help her. We should have been more alert, all of us."

"If something happens to McKay…"

"It's not going to," Sheppard told her, "They need him alive remember. We'll get him back."

"Are you worried about him?" Teyla asked amused.

"I'm worried how that poor woman is putting up with him," Sheppard joked before squeezing her arm, "He's going to be fine."

x

Rodney shivered as Kiara led him across the barren wasteland.

"Where's your ship?" he asked sharply.

"About another hours walk," she told him frowning, "We won't make it before night falls and it gets cold at night."

"How much colder can it get?" Rodney demanded shivering.

"A lot," Kiara retorted sighing, "We have to find shelter. Come on there are caves nearby."

"Oh great more caves," he muttered.

"How has no one strangled you yet McKay?" Kiara cried in exasperation shaking her head and walking away forcing him to run and catch her.

Rodney caught her as she found a cave they could use; she was pulling branches over to make a fire.

"This will have to do," Kiara told him, "There should be enough shelter from the wind."

"Any food?" Rodney asked.

Kiara nodded to the bag, "There's food and water enough for both of us in there. There should also be some blankets."

Rodney rooted around in the bag finding what looked like cereal bars and two canteens full of liquid. Putting them down beside him he pulled out…

"A blanket."

"What?" Kiara grimaced, "Wonderful. Let's eat."

x

Rodney leaned back against the wall, "So how did this happen?"

"I'm assuming you mean why am I chasing Letje," Kiara smiled softly.

Rodney shrugged biting into the bar, "You're twins. One's about to sell me to the highest bidder the other's using me as bait."

"We've never agreed," Kiara sighed, "That's why she changed her eye colour and her hair to be different from me. Since I was a child I wanted to be like my father and stop people being hurt, so I became an Enforcer."

"So you're a cop?"

"A what?"

"An enforcer of the law," Rodney explained.

Kiara nodded, "Then I'm a cop. Letje however hated that we never had enough money to do things so she decided she would get rich by whatever method she could and if that means killing me to get to you she will."

"You can stop her, right?" worry filled his voice.

Kiara sighed, "I doubt it. Letje's always been a better fighter than I am and I'm one of the best. However, I'm not planning on a fair fight. I'm leading her to where I'll be in charge."

"I don't think I thanked you for getting that collar off me," Rodney sighed yawning.

"I prefer my torture methods to be a little more subtle," Kiara shrugged, "We should get some sleep."

Rodney raised his eyebrows, "How?"

"We have one blanket, a dying fire and the temperature is going to get very low," she told him, "You have another idea to keep warm?"

* * *

Elizabeth paced the control centre; she was worried about Rodney not only as her Head Scientist but also as her friend. She knew he wasn't the most popular of people around here; there was a list of people who would happily toss him into the ocean but she cared about him.

They talked to each other a lot in the early days of the Antarctica project and although she knew how arrogant and annoying he could be she knew there was a good soul in there who like most just wanted to be loved and cherished.

She could kill Letje for preying on that.

One thing she especially hated was being here with no way to help him other than send Sheppard and the team out.

"They'll get him back," Grodin assured her when she paused at his console.

Elizabeth nodded and returned to her pacing.

x

"Kiara," Rodney said.

Kiara sighed, they were curled up side by side under the blanket trying to keep warm using her bag as a pillow, "What?"

"Do you hate her?" he asked.

Kiara turned so she was facing him, "You really started to care for her didn't you?"

Rodney dropped his eyes.

"You're not the first person she's done this to," Kiara told him sympathetically, "Letje plays with people, it's what she does."

"That makes me feel so much better," Rodney muttered.

"You wanted to help her, that makes you a nice guy in my book," Kiara told him before snuggling a little closer, "It's late so please go to sleep."

She relaxed again letting herself fall asleep.

"Kiara?"

She grimaced, "What?"

"How did it start?" he asked, "You chasing her?"

"A story for a time when I'm not trying to sleep," she snapped, "Good night."

Rodney sighed and lay staring at the dying embers of the fire as the woman beside him fell asleep. He couldn't sleep just now but he didn't want to disturb her anymore than he already had so lay staring into space not really aware when sleep claimed him too.

x

"You were going to tell me how it started," Rodney said as they left the cave, it had been a strange experience waking up to her simply sighing stretching before jumping up and waiting for him to do the same.

Kiara sighed, "We both trained to be Enforcers. I always thought she loved it as much as I did but Letje was doing what she always did, taking what she needed. I had no idea she had become a Bounty Hunter until a few years ago when she met my fiancé."

Rodney noticed pain etched in her eyes, "You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay," Kiara gave him a half-smile, "Tay was a highly skilled programmer who was the head of some secret project he never told me the details of. Letje was hired to abduct him and take him to the rivals so they could persuade him to work for them."

"I take it something went wrong?" Rodney asked sympathetically.

"I'm not sure but…" Kiara hesitated swallowing hard, "She killed him, and told me exactly how she'd done it at the funeral."

Hesitantly Rodney gently touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Kiara turned to him her green eyes wet but she shook herself slightly, "Come on."

Rodney followed her in silence until they reached her ship.

"Wow."

Kiara laughed softly, "It's not much but its home. Come on in."

Rodney entered the ship and breathed in amazement; it was bigger than the jumper with several compartments and was obviously more than just transport.

"You look cold, there should be some clothes in there," Kiara opened what seemed to be the bedroom; "The Enforcer I work with on occasion should have left something that will fit you."

Rodney nodded and left her alone. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a black sweater sighing in relief to be both clean and warm. Heading back to the cockpit he stopped in the door finding Kiara sitting with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Unable to watch her in such pain Rodney walked over and knelt down resting his arm around her shoulders letting her cry against his shoulder.

"I want to hate her," she sniffed pulling back from him wiping her eyes, "But she's my twin and I can't."

"I wish I knew what to say to help," he confessed, "But I'm not very good at saying the right thing."

Kiara surprised him by gently kissing his cheek, "You just did."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard asked as they headed to the compound they'd been told Xang lived.

The whole place was surrounded by armed guards.

"Who are you?" a man stepped forward.

"I'm Major Sheppard," he introduced himself, "We're searching for a friend of ours and we were led to believe that the man who lived here could help."

The man frowned, "You are friends with Letje's mark?"

"Who are you?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm Patri," the man said, "I'm an Enforcer."

"Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"Enforcers are what you would call cops," Teyla explained before turning to Patri, "Do you know where Letje is?"

Patri shook his head, "I am hoping she's heading after your friend though."

"What?" Sheppard demanded.

"He is with an Enforcer," Patri explained, "I can give you the planet they are going to."

Sheppard grinned finally they had a solid lead, "Give it to us."

x

Rodney sat watching the stars while Kiara was piloting both were lost in thought about the pain that her sister had put them through.

He turned to watch her for a second marvelling at her strength. He was an only child so couldn't imagine what this must be like for her to have to chase her own sister, her twin down and to know they were the one who had taken away the person you loved most in your life.

"Once I've Letje in custody we can dial up your world and send a signal to allow you back through," Kiara told him.

"What about you?" he asked, "What will you do?"

"Worried about me McKay?" she asked with a smile.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "More about the rest of the Galaxy with you loose in it."

"I'm fine McKay," Kiara told him, "Don't worry about me."

Rodney smiled, "What's the plan then? I assume you have one."

"Plan?" Kiara shrugged, "More an idea."

"Great, now I feel perfectly safe," he huffed.

She laughed giving his shoulder a gentle thump, "I'm kidding McKay," Kiara told him, "Once we get there I'll set up a signal for her to follow; you lead her to the ship where I'll catch her in a net."

"Net?"

"It's like an energy shield that will trap her," Kiara explained, "Do you want to see the schematics?"

"Hell yes," Rodney cried excitedly.

x

The planet was similar to many of the others they visited covered in trees and very little else.

Kiara was checking her instruments, "She's on her way."

"Oh wonderful," he muttered.

"Just get to the ship as fast as you can," Kiara told him.

"Don't worry about that," Rodney told her, "I really don't want to spend any time with the psycho queen."

"Damn," Kiara suddenly snapped, "She's not coming to the signal."

"What?" Rodney yelled, "Where is she heading."

"The Stargate," Kiara told him, "Change of plans. We have to go to her."

"Kiara, that puts her in control," Rodney cried.

"I know that McKay," Kiara turned on him, "But we have no choice."

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"I confront her while you set up the net in her ship," Kiara told him, "I lead her there and then we catch her."

Rodney took a deep breath, "Okay."

* * *

Letje strolled towards her a smile on her face, "Kiara."

"I wish I could say it's good to see you again," Kiara stated coldly, "But it's not."

"Well give me back Rodney and you won't need to see me again," Letje smiled as they stepped around each other.

"I'm afraid he's staying with me," Kiara replied, "So he can actually go home."

"He's sweet isn't he," Letje pursed her lips; "If I didn't have such a tight schedule I would definitely take some time out to have fun with him."

"You're sick," Kiara snapped.

Letje laughed and attacked. Kiara defended herself, they were almost perfectly matched. Each kick and each punch was blocked.

They pulled back both trying to catch their breath.

"Give up," Letje told her.

"You know me better," her sister replied.

Letje laughed, "I hope you aren't betting on Rodney for anything, I left him a present in the ship."

Panic flitted through Kiara, she turned and ran.

"McKay!!!" Kiara yelled as she found the ship, "McKay, don't touch anything."

Skidding to the hatch of ship she found him fine but looking confused at her yell, realising she'd been tricked Kiara turned giving what was half way between a cry and a gasp as Letje plunged a dagger into her stomach.

"Kiara!!!" Rodney yelled scrambling over falling to his knees catching her when she slid off the blood soaked blade.

Kiara touched her stomach wound staring at the blood on her hand before looking up at her twin sister.

"I was right," Rodney snarled as he pressed his hand to Kiara's wound, "You're insane."

"Yeah, yeah," Letje replaced the dagger in her belt, "Time to go Rodney."

"No," he snapped.

"You have no choice in the matter," she shrugged, "And as you've already seen I'm more than willing to kill you."

"Then do it and stop talking about it," he told her through gritted teeth feeling Kiara shift in his arms, her gun pressing against his leg.

Letje sighed, "Who knew you'd grow a spine. My sister must really have made an impression."

Rodney shifted his hand under Kiara's back gripping the gun, he couldn't get a clean shot of Letje but all he had to do was hit her.

"Move," Letje snapped.

Rodney aimed as best he could and fired.

x

Sheppard walked through the trees with Teyla and Ford beside him. They were sure they were on the right planet.

When he'd called Elizabeth he could hear the worry in her voice as he explained what they'd found out so far. Teyla was sure that this was the planet from the information their contact had given them.

Walking slowly he turned as he heard a gunshot.

"McKay!!!" he yelled.

"Major," Rodney's voice yelled to them, "Here."

Sheppard motioned to Ford and Teyla, "Go."

x

Rodney turned to Letje who was gripping her arm where she'd been hit. With one last glance at her sister Letje ran to the Stargate. Rodney sighed in relief before turning to the woman lying dying in his arms.

"Just hold on," he whispered to her, "Carson's a great doctor. Just hang on and we'll get you there."

"McKay?" Sheppard's voice came from nearby.

"Major," he yelled back, "I need a doctor here now."

Sheppard appeared and skidded to a halt, "Is that?"

"This is Kiara and she doesn't have time for you to stare," Rodney snapped, "We have to get her back to Atlantis."

"Dr Beckett," Sheppard called over the radio, "We need you here now," he dropped down and pulled out his medical kit helping Rodney try to stem the bleeding.

"McKay," Kiara gasped.

"Hold on," he told her, "Just don't give up."

"Rodney," Carson's voice preceded him, "What happened?"

"Knife wound," Rodney explained.

Carson nodded, "Let me see."

x

Elizabeth turned as the Gate started to dial.

"It's Major Sheppard's signal," Grodin told her.

"Let them in," she smiled heading down to greet them stopping in amazement as Rodney came flying through carrying what looked like his abductor in his arms, Carson at his side who instantly started yelling orders for a medical team.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked as the Gate shut down before Sheppard arrived.

"I'm fine," he told her, "Major Sheppard is bringing back the Jumpers as soon as we signal them we're out of the road."

The medical team arrived finally and Carson turned to Rodney, "We'll take it from here. Go get cleaned up."

Rodney nodded shakily watching as Kiara was wheeled out of the room before he turned to Elizabeth who was standing there waiting for him to notice her.

"Hey," he managed to sigh.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked softly.

He nodded, "I'm fine. I'm going to clean up and then go check on her."

Elizabeth was unable to say anything as he walked away from her.

* * *

Kiara blinked amazed to find Rodney sitting watching her.

"McKay," she murmured, "What…"

"You're in Atlantis," he told her, "My…home, kind of."

"Letje?" Kiara asked softly.

"She got away," Rodney sighed, "Sorry."

Kiara reached out and took his hand, "You saved my life. Don't be sorry for anything."

He squeezed her hand smiling as he saw Carson come towards them, "This is Doctor Beckett. Carson meet Kiara."

"Hi," she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Carson grinned, "I suppose we should thank you for bringing back Rodney, though in a few days we won't."

"Ha ha," Rodney grimaced.

Carson shared a smile with Kiara who winced slightly when she laughed.

"You'll be fine soon," Carson told her, "Just give yourself time to heal."

"How long before I can go home?" Kiara asked.

"I'd prefer you stay for a few days," Carson told her, "But I want you to rest as much as you can and I'll let you out every so often."

x

"So?" Sheppard asked.

Kiara laughed before continuing her story, everyone in the room was enthralled by her stories.

Rodney sat near the back of the crowd listening to her. The past few days she unlike her sister before her had talked to many of the others on Atlantis. She had hit it off with the rest of his team and had been friendly to everyone but still spent time with him.

As lunch finished Kiara looked over to find him sitting waiting to take her back to the infirmary for her last check-up.

"You know," Rodney told her as he took her the scenic route, "You could stay a little longer."

"I have to check in," Kiara reminded him, "I have to go home."

Rodney shrugged, "I guess I'm just going to miss you."

"That's kinda nice to know McKay," she smiled, "I'll keep in touch I promise."

"Good," he smiled, "Major Sheppard loves your stories."

x

Elizabeth stood with Ford, Sheppard, Carson and Teyla all waiting for Rodney and Kiara. They arrived walking slowly to accommodate her injury talking quietly.

"I didn't expect such a large goodbye," Kiara smiled.

"We actually like you," Sheppard told her, "Even if you did bring McKay back."

Kiara grinned at him, "That's nice to know."

"We do expect to hear from you," Elizabeth smiled.

"Letje will come after him again," Kiara told her, "Keep an eye on him."

"We will," Elizabeth said before turning to the control room, "Dial it up."

As the Gate dialled Kiara turned to Rodney, "Try and keep yourself safe," she told him.

"You too," he smiled as he hugged her, "And thank you."

Kiara smiled and stepped towards the now open Gate. She stopped and turned back to Rodney, "I forgot to do one thing."

"What?"

Kiara smiled wrapping her arm around his neck kissing him. The other five stared in amazement until they parted.

"Bye," Kiara whispered to him before she stepped through the event horizon.

Rodney kept his eyes on the Gate until it shut down, turning he saw everyone staring at him.

"I'll be in my lab," he grinned before walking away leaving them standing.


End file.
